


Im taking over and there is nothing you can do!

by Ghostly_Tales101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Body Change, Gaster is a dick, M/M, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revenge, The Void, but will apear in later chapters, frisk and others are mention in chap 2, gaster is dadster, only gaster knows papyrus existence, papyrus is alone, papyrus is no more, sin later on, someone hug this cinnamon roll, swapped, the universe change, undetale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Tales101/pseuds/Ghostly_Tales101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaster switches with Papyrus, now trapped in the void and whats worse is that no one remembers him not even his brother Sans. Now filled with rage (Determination) Papyrus plans his revenge against Gaster and to be free from the void.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I want to go H-O-M-E

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://ghost-spirit-sama.tumblr.com/

"SANS SPAGHETTI IS READY!"

shouted Papyrus as he is happily waiting for his brother to come downstairs for breakfast. He took two plates out ready to serve the spaghetti when he felt a sudden wave of magic hit him as he drop the plate, he kneel down to pick up the pieces when suddenly a goopy hand with a hole in the middle grab his arm and was dragging him down.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME STOP..."

a face with a sinister smile and what look like scars across the face appears as he was pulling Papyrus down into the blackness.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

...he then spoke...

**"I'm taking over and there is nothing you can do!"**

soon Papyrus was pulled into the blackness...

 

__________

 

"N-EY-H..."

Papyrus wakes up skull hurting, probably hit his skull as he fell. He didn't feel like himself as stood up he turn to see a reflection of himself but...his body...his figure was...goopy

"N-O THIS C-AN'T BE W-HAT HAPP-END T-O ME"

His body was melting but it stays in place and his face was the same as the thing that pulled him, he had scars in his eyes and he was smiling that sinister smile. He was scared and alone, he just wanted to go home to his brother and pretend that this was just a dream. He looked up to see that he was in his house but something didn't feel right...he was still goopy but at least he was home.

"Alright, alright I'm coming down"

Papyrus look up to see Sans coming down stairs he was happy to see him and gooped his way toward him, maybe he can help, but as he came toward him he past though him. Sans past him like he was nothing and went towards the kitchen, Papyrus followed him and was surprise to see what came next...

Another skeleton was next to Sans he was tall like him but his skull was in a different shape and he was wearing glasses and a lab coat, he had holes in his hands were his palms should have been but no scars on his face.

**"Ah Sans you manage to get your lazy bones downstairs for once, I'm quite impress"**

" Heh, whatever you say Gaster "

Gaster...

So he was the one who pulled him down but why?Papyrus was confuse as ever.

"S-ANS...SA-NS"

he cried but no response not even a peep, Sans was to busy talking to this Gaster as they both head to table to eat the spaghetti, as Sans took a bite he pause...

"This spaghetti, the taste is so familiar but I don't remember"

**"I usually don't make spaghetti very often maybe that's why you feel this way"**

"Your right I'm probably just tired that's all"

**"Still having night terrors are you"**

"Not as much recently I think there fading away thanks to you dad"

Dad? Gaster is Sans dad so does that mean he is his...NO! He will not accept this, not now, not never.

Papyrus didn't like what was happening he felt like everything change around him like...he didn't exist at all, scared Papyrus went to his room but as he entered he saw that his race car bed was replace with a regular bed and his cool figures are no more but weird blueprints and his books are replace with boring science books. His room was gone, everything he had in his life...gone.

**"I knew you wouldn't stay in the void to long"**

Papyrus turns around to see Gaster.

"W-HY YOU D-O TH-IS TO M-E"

**"Because I wanted my life back and I did so by taking yours"**

"SA-NS W-ILL KNOW AB-OUT THIS A-ND WH-EN HE D-OES-"

**"Hehehe Sans will never know because he doesn't remember you, in other words YOU DON'T EXIST"**

Papyrus was shock, he was in tears he just wanted this nightmare to end.

**"I'll have my fun so be a good goopy and go somewhere were you don't bother us ok"**

and with that Papyrus curled up in a goopy ball and cried, he knew that there was nothing he can do it was over, he can never be happy again with his brother again

"Gaster whats taking so long we gotta go to the lab"

**"I'm coming now just hold on"**

he turn to face Papyrus

**"Enjoy your new life"**

and with that he left the room leaving Papyrus crying. He never felt so alone in his life...all he wanted now was

 

SA-REVE-NS-NGE


	2. Thats very psychotic of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus gets use to his new life and sees thing he doesn't like...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: http://ghost-spirit-sama.tumblr.com/

The void was endless as Papyrus gooped in his new home, it wasn't the most comfy of homes but he wished he had his things and maybe a T.V to watch his favorite shows. Everyday he would see what his brother was doing, usually he take his naps or go to Grilbys and it was getting kind of boring for him but at least he was by his side.  
Gaster on the other hand was annoying and rude, whenever Papyrus gets 'to close' to Sans gives him a look that usually mean to stay back or else.

Papyrus remember the last time he made spaghetti for Sans and that was the day everything change but...

"the taste is so familiar..."

what does that mean? was the spaghetti giving him memories back, he did made it after all but that no good Gaster interrupted his thinking.

Just thinking about Sans sadden Papyrus, he is alone, cold and scared. The void was dark yet darker the further he goes. He had lost his powers but his soul was all he had left.  
His body completely change, no nose and those scars on his face. His red scarf was goopy and he had no legs. On the plus side he taught himself how to move his mouth, usually it ends up being a sad face. The farther he go the weirder it gets then he saw a glow at the end, what could it be, the closer he got the brighter it was.

Then he heard Sans voice...

"Its a beautiful day outside...birds are singing...flowers are blooming...on days like these kids like you..."

he saw Sans standing at the judgment hall with a...human but their face was terrified with that psychotic smile and a knife was pointing at Sans.

"Should be burning in hell!"

a seizure of light flashes at Papyrus eyes that he couldn't stand it anymore he kept moving when he saw another one and another and another.

Disgusted, sad, sick, terrified, and so many feelings that couldn't be describe is what Papyrus felt the more he saw the more he didn't feel like living.

"S0 MA-NY"

but the worst part was none of them had him in it not even one.

There was some with his good friend Undyne dying in the hands of the human he saw early, in another she overthrow the queen known as Toriel and plans for revenge against the Human race, and another where was happy with her girlfriend Alphys.

Alphys of coarse had one where she evacuated with the entire population of the underground in a safe zone, another where she died from the human, but there was one where she commit suicide after the loss of Undyne. She was an assistant of Gaster in most of them.

Gaster...Gaster had terrible ones, there was one where he tried to kill the human but failed, another where he wanted to capture the human for experiments, and one where he just went insane after Sans died.

"S-ANS"

Sans was the one that hurt Papyrus the most in one he tried to kill the human but no matter how hard he tried it ends up getting him killed, in another he was in Snowdin happy with Gaster, and another where Sans tried to fix everything when Gaster died but...he couldn't and....and...he...he...

Just thinking about it made Papyrus wanted to vomit, but there was one that only made him happy one that shown everyone even his brother and the human on what could possibly be the outside of Mt. Ebott all happy for there new lives ahead of them.

Why are there so many? How can all this happened at once? Papyrus thought for a moment, maybe these are different timelines like Sans used to say sometimes when he gets his night terrors. 

Timelines...these all happened what Papyrus witness happened and he wasn't there in any not even the one where Sans was dying, if he was there he would hug him and comfort him till he turn to dust.

Papyrus turns back to the darkness, hopefully he can find a way to get out, maybe these timelines are the answer to his revenge on Gaster and...

 

To get his perfect ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's alright...?


	3. To the Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus follows Sans to the Lab and experience some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW!!! Sorry I'm late had some shit going on but here is the next chapter.
> 
> WARNING: Contains some Feels
> 
> Tumblr: http://ghost-spirit-sama.tumblr.com/

Papyrus was next to the couch with Sans watching as he flip channel to channel waiting for Gaster to come out to head to work. Papyrus was curious to see where Sans worked, he usually stays at home and wait till he comes back. He would go if it wasn't for Gaster to step in the way but his thought was interrupted by Gaster coming out of the door to face Sans from above as Papyrus hid behind the couch.

**"Sans I'm gonna need you to go without me this time, I've got some things to do so I'll meet you there."**

Sans got off the couch and stretch

"Sure thing, see ya later"

and with that Sans left to the front of the door as Gaster entered back in his room. This was an opportunity for Papyrus to finally be with Sans, so he gooped out with him outside of Snowdin and headed to Waterfall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tralala~ "where to" said the Riverperson as they approach.

"Hotland please" said sans as he boarded the boat.

Papyrus sat next to sans and notice the Riverperson was staring at Sans, when they spoke

Tralala~ "a ride with a someone you love is always nice"

Sans was a little scared at the moment he look to his left then to his right but...no one was there, he shook it off as the Riverperson being crazy as usual. Papyrus was shock when he heard that

"C-AN YOU SE-E ME" he said

...but the Riverperson didn't respond...

The ride to Hotland was quiet, Papyrus wish he had someone to talk to but Sans couldn't hear him and the Riverperson will probably ignore him.

Tralala~ "were here" the Riverperson said as they stooped, Sans step out as Papyrus followed but he turn around to see the Riverperson as they spoke

Tralala~ "it was nice to meet you"

and with that the Riverperson went.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The lab was smaller than Papyrus expected, he thought it was big with all kinds of sciency stuff. It doesn't matter as long as he spend some time with Sans. they some come aboard an elevator and Sans press the bottom to the bottom floor and down they went. The ride was less than 5 minutes and it was quiet which made things awkward. when the door open stood in front there was a yellow dinosaur/lizard like creature, if Papyrus can remember her name was Alphys. She look at Sans with a shy but nervous look.

Sans walk to her and they started talking all sciencey that Papyrus got board in a matter of seconds, so he decided to look around for a bit, he is sure that Sans will be in the same place when he gets back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The halls where dark and the farther he went the scarier it got but he was so curious on what every door leads to, it could take days to go in each and every one of these doors but for now he had to choose just one but... which one...then he saw something that caught his attention the moment he laid his nonexistent eyes on it...

MONSTER INFO

Monster info...like info on every specific monster in the underground...maybe there's one on him too or probably not but it could hurt for a peek.

He tried to open the door but its look and it appears you need a password to get in...

"LET-S S-EE IF I CA-N BRE-AK I-T"

He thought to himself then he push some buttons and whala...the door opens.

Thousands and thousands of file cabinets each alphabetize of every name of every monster in the underground from the day of there birth to the day the fell and turn to dust he decide to go to the "S" section and find his brother he open to revealed so many monsters with "S" names but his interest was Sans only.

Sam...

Sally...

Sage...

Sans...

SANS!!! finally he found his brother, he open the file and the first thing revealed was a current picture of Sans and under that was him as a babybones. He then look at his info, it had his birthday and some info about his health and the more he read the more he learn so much about Sans even some things he never thought Sans had before, then he saw some written stuff at the bottom of the final page most pages were all typed...

Sans if a gifted monster but he will need some learning to do but he is sure to handle as he is a quick learner. I am impressed by how much knowledge he gain in one day. His powers are unique with the capability of teleport and the power to move ones soul along with the host. Sadly Sans health is not one to mess with, it appears he is very low on HP and will need to keep a close eye on his movements but as long as he is doing his routine I ask him to do sooner or later his HP will increase. He shall be the most gifted monster of them all and maybe will go beyond monster and even...human.

-W.D Gaster

 

Of course who else would have wrote it but him thank Asgore it wasn't written in those weird hand gestures he keeps seeing sometimes. Sans is a awesome brother but after his entire file he has so many questions about Sans.

Now it was to find his file, so he went to the "P" section but after a whole hour nothing not even a piece of paper. He was about to give up when he saw another "P" cabinet on the way back, he pulled it out and dusted some of the dust away, hopefully it wasn't monster dust. On the front it read...

DO NOT OPEN TILL I FALL, BRING THIS TO SANS -W.D Gaster

What could be inside that Gaster is trying to hide, there was no lock so it open so simple in there contain the file he was looking for...

Papyrus

So...he did exist but why does Gaster had to be a jerk and store it in the back, he open his file and the front contain a picture of him as a babybones and behind it was several sheets containing his birth and other stuff but it was the last page that caught his attention, a report from Gaster...

Papyrus is what monsters would call them...special but I must admit he is a very, very, very slow learner and thinks too much even when I gave him a specific assignment. He has little to no special abilities and moves around too much. His health is impressive I must say better than his brother. Unlike his brother Sans, Papyrus could be the most stupidest monster in all the underground, if you leave him alone for the day he could be dust the next day.

stupid...

immature...

irresponsible...

ungifted...

worthless...

I wonder why Sans still cares about him...soon he'll forget about him...soon...until then Papyrus... your no son of mine, you've never been my son.

-W.D Gaster

 

He closed the file as he was filled with tears, rage and anger filled his soul as he now wanted to murder Gaster and wanted to witness him as he turn to dust but he was interrupted but a tape at the bottom of the small cabinet and a note it read...

To Sans: I never wanted to be this way, I'm so sorry...I just wanted for us two to be happy together but I keep having nightmares of him and that face of innocence and betrayal. He was so innocent and I went completely mad on him. I should have gave him more time to develop but I thought he was as gifted as you but I learn that all monsters are unique in there own way. Sans I love your little brother Papyrus so much but...

...I snapped...

If he was here I would hug him right now and call him...son. Forgive me.

-W.D Gaster

 

The note ended on that as he was filled with guilt but...it's time to get some answers and he know where to start first...the tape. Conveniently there was a T.V and a cassette player on the other side. He slid the tape in and watch as it started playing...

 

 

 

Nothing could prepare him on what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> psst~ the password was ketchup lol
> 
> oh and hopefully I got some tears...heh

**Author's Note:**

> let the fun begin...


End file.
